


Slasher Headcanons and Drabbles

by angelknives



Category: House of Wax (2005), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelknives/pseuds/angelknives
Summary: Various slasher headcanons and drabbles, crossposting from my tumblr @089120. Tags updated as I go.
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/Reader, Vincent Sinclair/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	1. Vincent Sinclair NSFW Headcanons

*Has trouble asking for what he wants - at least verbally. If he’s feeling needy he will slowly grind up against you, hesitant hands snaking around your waist and soft, shallow breaths against your hair and neck, silently begging.

*Give him oral and he will ascend. Will run his long, pale, trembling fingers through your hair as he struggles to keep his composure and stop his hips from rolling.

*Looks delicious when ruined. Long, black strands of hair clinging to his forehead and back, a slight flush that creeps all the way from his heaving chest to his face and the tips of his ears. A glazed over look in his usually so attentive blue eye as he sways on the edge, fucked out of his mind.

*Praise and pet names will send him. Something as simple as looking him in the eye and calling him _Vinny_ as he thrusts into you is almost too much for him, and telling him _how good he is to you, how incredible he feels inside you_ sends pained whines and half-formed words tumbling from his lips.

*A lot of people seem to headcanon him as a 100% sub, but I see him as a very sensual person who could enjoy being dominant as well - although always his gentle self - driven by sensations, appreciation of everything beautiful and the desire to make his s/o feel good rather than just filling one particular role.

*Would enjoy the aesthetic of having you tied up, the intricate knots against your soft skin elevating you to a piece of art.

*Enjoys seeing the results of his handiwork and thinks blooming bruises look gorgeous on your skin, like spilled ink on paper. Would never want to inflict pain on you though so they’re most likely all hickies, his favorite spots being along your jugular, jawline and inner thighs.

*A master at edging. Usually dislikes denying anything from his s/o but _oh, you look so beautiful like this,_ completely undone and pliable in his deft hands.

*Loves being the big spoon; he has a great sense of protectiveness over you. He wants to prove (maybe most of all to himself) that his strong, large body can be so much more than just an instrument of violence, also capable of great tenderness and keeping you safe from harm.

*Lives for the size difference; not because of some power trip though, but rather adores how delicate you are. How easily he can collect you in his arms, how breathtaking your small frame looks writhing underneath him or situated on his lap and straddling him. How his much larger hands cover yours completely, or pin your wrists down with ease as he presses warm, wet kisses onto your neck.


	2. Thomas Hewitt NSFW Headcanons

*Absolutely no degradation. Thomas has had his fair share of that and doesn’t find it appealing in the slightest.

*Inexperienced; almost clinical yet unintentionally filthy in his actions when he explores your body. Will tilt his head in curiosity at the whimpers spilling from your mouth as he experimentally pushes a digit inside you. Licks his fingers clean without thinking much of it at first - but certainly makes a mental note of your flushed complexion.

*Speaking of which - everything about this 6′5″ tower of a man is big and his fingers are no exception ~~(have you seen them?)~~. Just two of them can be a snug fit. Surprisingly dextrous when he wants to be thanks to his mask-making craft.

*Rather dominant in all his eagerness but occasionally lets you take the lead. This is a display of absolute trust from him and may take a long while to achieve - but the low, rumbling groans you can draw out of him by tugging on his hair and dragging your tongue along his neck make it well worth the wait.

*Use his name. Please. He’s been called many things in his life, most of them terms of hate and disgust, and calling him by his name is a reminder that he isn’t the animal people say he is. He appreciates it regardless of the situation, but thinks _“Thomas, Tommy please”_ sounds especially nice when accompanied by your shaky moans, your smaller body caged under his big and sturdy one.

*If you really want to rile him up, touch yourself in front of him. Let him know how desirable he is to you; _how much you want him to fill you up_ , ask him _if **he** ever touches himself while thinking of you_ – oops, off you go.

*If you want him to - pardon the language - _nut his brains out_ , ask him to cum inside you. He can be rather possessive (you are one of the few truly good things he has, after all) and seeing you writhe with his seed spilling out of your willing body does things to him.

*Thomas can be both rough and quick or painfully slow and gentle - but intensity is a constant. He loves having you as close as physically possible; your back flush against his chest as he fucks you from behind and grips your jaw and waist with a scorching hot touch - or strong arms anchoring you into place as he grinds into you at an agonizingly slow pace, dark eyes piercing yours.


	3. Thomas Hewitt Relationship Headcanons

*Looks don’t matter. He can appreciate physical attractiveness, but it’s your compassion that makes you Thomas’s S/O and not the family’s next meal.

*Touch-starved. Physical affection is foreign to him so patience is a must. He relies heavily on his instincts and with enough time, care and trust they will eventually guide him to you. 

*After the initial wariness he eats up the positive attention. One of his favorites is taking baths with you; your nimble fingers easing the tension in his muscles and combing through his dark, tangled hair (which looks surprisingly nice after your treatment, he thinks) makes him melt.

*Very protective. Not the overbearing fussy type though; his affection is quiet and resolute. Should the need arise, he can and will stand up even to Hoyt - his sleazy remarks swiftly stifled by an uncharacteristic coldness in Thomas’s expressive brown eyes. You’re one of the best things that’s happened to him and he’ll be damned if he lets anyone harm you.

*He also has a darker, possessive streak. He’s not overly fond of your Hoyt-appointed role as a lure for the sun-kissed, handsome young men with easy smiles and unmarred faces that sometimes wander the area. If Thomas thinks they’re getting a bit too friendly with you he will take it upon himself to dispose of them violently when the time comes; thoughts of a potential new mask and his usual precision long-forgotten as his cleaver connects with the face of the poor fellow again and again.

*This man is warm. If you’re on the cold side yourself, congratulations, you now have a personal radiator. Thomas is very physical with his affections as well so you won’t be freezing anytime soon.

*Absolutely terrified of scaring you away. Having been told what a monster he is all his life a part of him believes it. He thinks you must have been deceived somehow, that one day you’ll see the true him and leave. Whenever he wakes up with you still sleeping peacefully next to him his heart skips a beat; fingertips carefully tracing over the features of your face as if to see if he’s still dreaming.

*Speaking of which - Thomas’s favorite sleeping position is with you lying on his chest. Your presence is his anchor, and the rise and fall of your breathing leaves no space for the restless thoughts of blood and teeth and indistinct, shrieking animals in the desert that occassionally plague him.

*Not a big fan of kisses due to his skin condition, but he has other ways of showing how he feels. A hug after a long day with his face buried into your hair, accompanied by a content sigh. Two large hands cupping your face and foreheads touching when you’re upset, grounding you the way you sometimes do to him. A deep, barely audible “stay” and an arm pulling you to his chest as you wake up to the rise of the brilliant Texas sun.


	4. Bo Sinclair NSFW headcanons

*His past has left him with some serious issues when it comes to relinquishing control and he definitely prefers to be in charge. 

*Your reactions are half the fun for him and he wants to witness every moan and twitch he can draw out of you, taking pride in his ability to reduce you to a shaky, needy mess. Trying to be quiet? _Let me hear you, baby._ Can’t bear the intensity of his stare? _Eyes up here, darlin’._

*Many of Bo’s kinks revolve around displays of power. He loves pinning you down, tying you up - never in the basement chair though - and manhandling you in general. His favorite is picking you up and fucking you against the wall with your legs around his waist, nails raking across his back or through his messy locks.

*Possessive. The sight of you in one of his old, way too big t-shirts and a trail of hickeys from the night before disappearing under its collar are enough to get him going again.

*He likes them feisty. A well-timed snarky remark and he’s instantly ready to bend you over the nearest flat surface; the thought of fucking the sass out of you is a major turn-on for him.

*At the end of the day, Bo isn’t a nice man. He loves a good banter but he also gets off on innocence - or more specifically, taking it away. The more inexperienced, naïve or altruistic you are, the more eager he is to brand you with his ruining touch. If you’re a virgin he’s going to have a _field trip._

*Would find it incredibly hot to see you put on a pretty dress and/or some lingerie for him regardless of you gender. Doll up, sit on his lap and suck on his fingers to see him shut up for once in his life as his soul leaves his mortal body. 

*Adores domesticity. Bo is rather traditional in his core values and wants to be your provider and protector: in his warped narrative he’s the perfect southern gentleman. In turn, he’d love for you to be his ideal little house spouse, and seeing you play the role would further feed his ego and hard-on. If you want to witness the fastest nut in the West, wear an apron and a dress and tactically reach for stuff a lot while doing chores.

*Loves to take you from behind, your delicate wrists pinned to your lower back by just a little more force than necessary. Bo knows exactly what his voice does to you as he bends down to murmur strings of breathy obscenities into your ear. _You’re takin’ me so well, babygirl._


End file.
